


Unfinished Business

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Facials, Food Kink, Kink, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Violence, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Sex, Wendigo Will Graham, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Post Series Finale: After the consumption of Bedelia Du Maurier's leg, Freddie Lounds becomes paranoid that Hannibal and Will have some unfinished business with her as well. She goes investigating and finds herself invited for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a lot more smutty but I was writing it for a challenge where I didn't know how smutty I could get but it was rejected so I'm posting it here. That is all.

Something about it had been too planned, too perfect. The FBI desperately wanted to believe that it was all over. That the two had fallen to their deaths but it didn’t sit right, not with her. Mostly because she knew she was unfinished business. It was only a matter of time before they came after her. She’d be too much of a threat. She’d hunt them down and she’d expose them. Even knowing it was dangerous and could end her life. They had been her livelihood for the past three years, and if they were still around, she was going to cash in on it. Well worth the risk. Another look at the footage. Yes. She wasn’t supposed to have it but maybe there was a hint in there, somewhere.

The camera had been set up to film Hannibal’s death. That’s when it had all gone down. A scuffle, Will getting injured, possibly. The next movement was Hannibal getting up and the camera being turned. Moved to the exact right angle to expose what would go on outside and beyond. Right over the cliff. The fight was as morbid as it was beautiful. An elegant dance. Two rabid wolves taking down a dragon. Almost as if it had been choreographed or the two had been telepathic. If she squinted, she could nearly see wings and antlers. Two demon stags and a dragon but, she was also very sleep deprived. The news of what had happened to Bedelia Du Maurier had hit her hard. There was no one else who could have done that. None other than these two. The pair she’d once called ‘murder husbands’.

The fight over now, the two moved to the edge of the cliff. They fell, same as always. Same as always. What was she missing? Well, they hadn’t found bodies, that was definitely a big chunk of the puzzle missing. Alright, she knew where this was and the FBI had cleared out long ago. The house was having a hard time selling. She could go there and she could see for herself. She hadn’t been there since they alleged murder-suicide and even then it had been hard because no one had wanted to let her on the property. She could do it after dark, there was nothing but time now, even if it was also running out.

* * *

It was cold and the area was completely abandoned. Eerier than it should have been considering it was just an empty house. She’d been to plenty of those before, including ones that housed dead bodies, but this one, it was far too ominous. Possibly because it was a matter of life or death for her, this time. She took a deep breath as she got out of her car, grabbing her camera and flashlight. Turning it on, she shone around the surrounding area then leaned in to switch on the headlights of her car, giving her more light. Enough to see on the patio, and almost over the cliff.

She stepped onto the patio and looked around. There were still some marks from when the FBI had been here. Things that hadn’t been washed away. Some genius had the bright idea to use spray paint to indicate a few different areas of action. Probably why the house was having a hard time being sold. Even if the eyes of the law had shut on this case and declared them dead after the Du Maurier incident people didn’t quite believe it. If that was the case, the house could at any point be occupied. Either that or Hannibal would return to claim what was his.

There she stood, where they’d taken down Dolarhyde. The dragon and the demon stags. One from either side. She’d seen the footage so much that standing here was almost as if she were in the middle of the action. Will on one side of her. Hannibal on the other. The next entree in their feast. She slipped towards the cliff and looked over the edge carefully, shining her flashlight down. There was a ledge. Yes, there was definitely a ledge down there. She looked up. When they’d fallen, when Will had given that initial push, his arm had come up.

“Protecting their heads…” She muttered. A light in the kitchen window of the house came on. She gasped, taking in a deep breath, and freezing. Her finger quickly shut off the flashlight and she stepped into the shadows, away from where her headlights were illuminating. There wasn’t much space to hide here, except in the darkness. She had to take her chances. The back door slid open and Hannibal exited, looking around. HIs head turned in the direction of her car. Shit.

“Will!” He called. It was only moments later that Will stepped out. Looking far more clean cut and put together than he ever had. Obviously, he was being groomed by Hannibal or had willingly adopted that style. He looked handsome, she dare say. Not that she’d ever thought he was ugly but his scruffy, unpolished style hadn’t exactly been a turn on for her. It didn’t matter now, in any case, since they were both headed for her car and a moment after that the lights shut off. She could hear them talking but not what they were saying.

Seeing a possible opening, she started to slip towards the back door that had been left open. It was possible she could get through the house and out of the front door, then run for her life. That never came to pass. It was only moments later that she was spotted.

“Ms. Lounds!” Hannibal called in a very firm, commanding tone. She took in a deep breath and stepped towards the man, her form more illuminated in the light of the kitchen window.

“Doctor Lecter, imagine seeing you here. One would think that the better option for survival would be leaving the country.” She said, “But, what do I know, I’m just a humble journalist.”

“Humble…” Will said as he approached her, circling around to her other side. They were starting to close in on her and make escape impossible. It was something she could see happening but also wouldn’t allow herself to stop. She couldn’t even give herself a command to attempt to run from them. As they started to get into whatever predatory formation they’d clearly had practiced, she couldn’t help but think of how the transformation was complete. Both of them completely in sync. Their glances shifting back and fourth. Nonverbal communication. Like animals. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen this coming, it was just that no one wanted to listen, and now the beast inside of Will had been awakened. “Humble is not the correct word.”

“Humble, obnoxious…alive. You know whatever.” She said and chuckled nervously, “So I didn’t see anything suspicious here and I think I’ll take my leave.” She stepped to the side, trying to get closer to her car when Hannibal held up the keys, which he’d taken out of the ignition. The shone briefly in the small bit of house and moonlight above them.

“Obnoxious journalist, yes,” Will said, his arm motioned in some way that she didn’t understand. Not until a moment later, at least, when the keys were tossed in his direction and he caught them without even a glance in their direction. His eyes never left her.

“Yes but that doesn’t deserve death.” She countered. Will looked at her and with very little hesitation tossed the keys over the edge of the cliff. She swallowed hard.

“Fetch.” He snarled.

“Now Will, no need to be rude to our dinner guest.”

“Dinner guest or just…dinner?” Freddie asked.

“You’d think she’d have learned to watch her tongue.” Will said, “Especially considering I allowed her to escape from a dragon attack.”

“And I am very thankful for that.” Freddie said, “So, we have are squared away and I’ll just be walking home I suppose. Maybe call a cab when I get a signal on my phone? It’s not a problem, can just have the car towed on a later date. Or you can keep it. Whatever, I’m not as tightly wound as I used to be.”

“Really?” Hannibal asked and took a step towards her which caused her to take a step back.

“Really.” She said nodding her head. He took another step and of course, she took another one back. This repeated until she had tripped and fallen through the doorway, past the threshold and literally into the house. He was standing over her and still attempting to inch closer. She slid back on the floor. “Hannibal, surely you’ve had more than enough to eat considering you took an entire leg from Bedelia.”

“Then you know it was us?”

“The entire country knows it was you.” Freddie said, “But I mean…she kind of had it coming I can totally see that.”

“Can you?” He asked.

Through all of this, her eyes had been on Hannibal, which had been the point. Had that not been the tactic then Will wouldn’t have been able to get behind her. She wasn’t entirely sure when he had gotten behind her. Maybe snuck around the house and entered through another door. Maybe, he had just been so silent and cunning he’d slid around her while Hannibal was backing her up. It didn’t matter the hows or the whens because she was now in his grasp, pulling her to her feet, and arm around her neck and pressing into her throat.

“I hear fox tongue is in season.” He whispered in her ear as she struggled.

“Surely the last thing you want to eat off of this one is her venomous tongue,” Hannibal said, looking her over as Will attempted to hold her still. He was close now and she could feel Will’s hot breath on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and tried not to panic. “She has nice hands.”

“Not much meat on hands.” Will said.

“Please…” She whispered.

“Thighs?” Hannibal asked, as casually if they were discussing actual dinner plans and she wasn’t the one there.

“Had enough of that with Bedelia. Heart?”

“Do you even believe she has one? If so, is it big enough for the two of us to consume?” Hannibal quipped. Freddie jerked but Will jerked back harder, completely cutting off her air.

“Well, I most certainly don’t want her brain.” Were the last words she heard from Will before the oxygen deprivation became too overwhelming to withstand and she had completely blacked out in his arms.

* * *

The clanking of glass, silver against plates, the scent of cooked food. Her eyes fluttered opened for the briefest moment. Then shut. Opened. Then shut. Then, she was finally able to hold them open. She was at a table. Her wrists bound to the arms of the dining room chair. All she could taste and smell, was blood. Her own blood. The table, it did not look normal. No, it was too long. At one end sat….the devil? His skin just as black as his eyes. Too large, too thin, too tall. Antlers sprouted from his head, antlers tangled with red thorny roses. Almost bright red compared to the pure black of his skin. The table before her spread with various recognizable human body parts. Garnished with foods and other objects she did not recognize. Her eyes shifted to the other end of the table. Lucifer? No…none of this was right. Wendigo yes. Two of them. The cannibalistic creatures that fed off the flesh of humans. She’d read about them extensively after Hannibal had been incarcerated.

There were two here now. Hannibal and Will. But Will he, he was much smaller. Less complete. Similar to Hannibal but not as strong. Not yet. He’d get there soon. Something in her bones could feel it. They said nothing as they dined together on the flesh laid before them. The Hannibal wendigo lifted a glass, presumably filled with blood. The Will wendigo did the same. After the two hungrily drowned the blood there was a mad scramble to each other, across the table.

The bodies morphed more now, far more. They became visibly human. Freddie shook her head attempting to make sense of all of this. She was no longer at a table but in a room. Not a bedroom. Possibly just the living room. Still restrained to the chair. She opened her mouth to speak but could not. Her tongue was missing.

The two men had seemed to have lost control of themselves. Lost awareness to where they were. Definitely excited she could see that much, especially as Hannibal mounted Will and thrust into him roughly. There were roars and grunts of pleasure, pain, and excitement as each one of them grappled to become dominant. Nips, slaps, and full on skin piercing bites. Blood. So much blood. The more lucid she became, the more graphic the act. Erotically horrifying. Why was she the audience?

There was no telling how much time had passed, how long this macabre display of intimacy and violence transpired, but it ended with the almost unanimous roar of pleasure between the two. Hannibal collapsing on top of Will, both men trying to catch their breaths. Murder husbands indeed. Whatever drug they’d given her to remove her tongue was definitely starting to wear off. The pain was hitting her like a thousand knives. She’d been the foreplay to…whatever the hell it was she just watched. Hannibal slowly rose to his feet and came towards her. Still naked, blood dripping from a bite mark on his shoulder down his chest.

“You’re very lucky it was decided your death was not on the menu, Ms. Lounds.” Hannibal said, gripping her chin and holding it firm, “But I believe you have been gifted with far more to write about, have you not? Do not squander that gift as it can always be taken back.”

“You should be thanking him, Freddie, this wasn’t my choice.” Will hissed in a bitter tone. She couldn’t say that she wasn’t shocked, that Hannibal was the one who had stopped this. If anything she’d have thought both would have wanted her dead and completely consumed. Maybe packed away as leftovers to take with them wherever they decided to run off to next. Hannibal stepped past her and then returned, dropping a very small, black box, into her lap. The box from the underside of her car that contained the spare key.

“You will leave now, you should get to an ER. Send the FBI here or don’t, we won’t be here in the time it takes for you to properly communicate and get someone to believe you.” He said, “It was lovely having you for dinner.” He released the restraints on her wrists. She looked at him, then at Will, to see if this was serious. When Will seemed to lunge towards her, she snatched up the box and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. As horrible as this alleged gift was, she knew better than to waste a second chance because she most definitely wasn’t going to get a third.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Will starts to read Freddie's new book on her experience with Hannibal and himself he gets upset and wants to go after her to finish the kill. Freddie confronts Bedelia about possibly seeing Will and Hannibal transform into wendigos when she'd been attacked. Bedelia is not helpful. Hannibal ponders his own ability to transform into a flesh eating creature and how great of an idea it was to bring Will into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this has been done before (though I am sure it has been because I can't be that original) but this story is very much saying that Hannibal is an actual Wendigo and he's working on transforming Will into one as well so he won't be alone. Ergo the story is weird and not for everyone. You've been warned.

> _The wendigos stared each other down from across the room. A room filled with the morbidly beautiful. The dangerously thrilling. Gold and silver limbs decorated the walls. Furniture made out of bodies twisted into impossible yet graceful positions. Something you didn’t dare to look at but couldn’t possibly look away from. The first wendigo was fully formed. Had been for years. He was immortal now. Feeding off the flesh of humans and stealing their years with every body he ate. Skin black as midnight and seven point antlers from each side of his head. His eyes somehow even darker than his skin and his soul darker than that. His head tilted as he studied the wendigo in the chair across from him. Both were nude but one had patches of human skin. One was smaller than the first. Almost identical but smaller. Not nearly as powerful. They were muscular but lean. Taller than any sort of human being would ever be naturally. Powerful but in such a state they were almost non-threatening. At least not to any observers. No. They only had eyes for each other._
> 
> _The larger, far more alpha wendigo rose to his feet and snorted. His feet were cloven hooves but they blended in completely with the rest of his body. As unnatural as this was it was natural as well. Very fluid. Not a muscle or hair out of place. His cock stood erect. It was long, hard. Thick. It almost seemed to throb in anticipation. He grabbed the considerably smaller antlers of the beta wendigo before him and pulled him to his knees. There was a small whine of protest from the young one but there was no hesitation taking that cock into his mouth. The alpha pushed him on further, using his horns as some kind of handles to control his head. He needed to learn that in his new state he had new abilities. Air wasn’t as important, even if it was also needed. He could swallow that cock and choke on it far better in that form than his entirely human one. The beta wendigo, gagged, he glanced up at his dominant partner as he was moved back and fourth. His own smaller (but no less impressive cock) twitching and leaking precum. One of his hands came down to stroke it furiously as he was used by his Master. Worked back and fourth like a little fucktoy._
> 
> _The alpha moaned loudly as he worked his new pet. His head tilting back and his hands gripping into the horns until one of the points pierced his thick skin and he began to bleed. The crimson liquid creating a beautiful contrast to the mostly black skin of the pair. Running down the antlers and over the pet’s face. It only seemed to fuel him, urge him to work his hand faster, move his mouth better. The injury was minor, though it may not look it. The alpha started to get borderline violent with the oral stimulation until he shoved the beta back and came on his face. His little pet leaning back and opening his mouth to moan as he climaxed shortly after, licking as the mixture of cum and blood streaming down his face and entering his mouth._

* * *

“You’re okay with this?” Will demanded, throwing the book at Hannibal a bit harder than he meant to. It landed in his lap not injuring him or really hurting him. Hannibal looked up at Will. He’d been reading something entirely different. He’d known that Will was curious about the new book that Freddie had written but he had not been. They had relocated to a nice chateau in the French countryside and were self sustaining for the most part. Since they were legally dead in the states it had only been a matter of getting fake identification and avoiding the general public as much as possible. One day, it would not be like that, as they would be forgotten but for now, they led quiet and peaceful lives.

“Okay with what?” Hannibal asked and picked up the book. He skimmed through the first few pages of it and chuckled. “Well, she certainly does have a wild imagination, not entirely inaccurate, though.”

“What?” Will asked and started to pace angrily. “How is that even close to accurate? The book is fiction by the way, but the entire prologue talks about how it was inspired by her near death encounter with us. She…wrote some kind of morbid erotica about wendigos. It’s the new Twilight but with far more cannibalism and sex and...”

“It’s fiction, William.” Hannibal said, “As distasteful as it is, it could be worse. I’m intrigued by the notion that she didn’t write what really happened. I gave her permission.”

“How do we know that she won’t go on to do that? Maybe she is right now.”

“And why would it matter?” Hannibal asked, “We are dead.”

“Legally, but do you think that I want to be…remembered like…”

“No one is going to remember you as a beta wendigo, Will.” Hannibal said, “It is not a big deal in the grand scheme of things and if you do not calm yourself, I am sure I can find use for your excess energy myself.”

* * *

The door in front of her opened slowly and she was surprised that it opened at all. She hadn’t called or even attempted communication before showing up, assuming that if she had, she’d have definitely been ignored. It wasn’t as if Bedelia wanted to see anyone, especially not a tabloid journalist. It had been half a year since the incident and numerous tissue grafts as well as a prosthetic tongue had been added to her mouth. She no longer tasted food and her speech had been greatly impacted but with the help of a therapist she was able to communicate better. It had been far too annoying to rely on text to speech devices to talk to anyone. Now she could talk if she took it slow. Luckily, despite all that had happened, the tongue looked almost normal. It was hard to tell it was fake unless she opened her mouth and showed it to whoever she was talking to.

“You…” Bedelia growled and went to slam the door on her. Freddie put her hand up on it and shoved it back, which only worked because Bedelia was missing a leg and even though she had her own prosthetic it wasn’t nearly as strong as she wanted it to be. The force caused her to falter and Freddie let herself in.

“Look,” Freddie said, “I know that you don’t want to be seen by anyone, especially me but we have a lot in common and I need to ask you some questions.”

“I don’t owe you anything.”

“Didn’t say you did.” Freddie replied. This was going to end up being painful for her, long bouts of speaking usually left her in agony but she had decided that this would be worth it if she could manipulate Bedelia into talking about Hannibal and Will.

* * *

“I want her dead.” Will growled, still pacing the room. Hannibal watched him quickly growing impatient with his ranting. He had tried to just go back to reading to tune the man out but that didn’t work as Will started to slam things around and even break a few objects to make sure he was getting attention. “We should have killed her that night, Hannibal.”

“Would have been too risky.”

“How?”

“William…”

“No, this isn’t about risk and it wasn’t that night, this is about you living some sort of sick legacy beyond the grave because you can’t actively scare anyone with the Lecter name any more. No one fears you, you are nothing, you are-” He never got a chance to finish before Hannibal was coming at him, a hand on his throat, gripping it tightly and slamming him into the wall. Will looked at him defiantly because he knew that he wasn’t at any risk of being killed even if he was now at risk of being punished in an agonizing way.

“Care to complete that thought before I make you pay for the words you already spoke?” Hannibal snarled. Will tried to speak but he wasn’t able to. He was angry and he didn’t care what Hannibal thought or said. He didn’t like this new book, how well it was selling, and the fact that such a dirty little ginger rat was profiting from what was supposed to be her punishment. He opened his mouth to speak but his air was far too restricted to make a sound, so instead he mouthed the words ‘fuck you’. Hannibal glared at him and shoved him to his knees. He gasped and a hand went to his throat but the back of his head was grabbed and so was a chunk of his hair.

“H-Hannibal-”

“We are done discussing anything right now.” Hannibal warned him, “If you need something to put in that mouth of yours, I will gladly offer.” His pants were unzipped and his cock removed. Will shut his mouth tightly but Hannibal was having none of it. He yanked on Will’s thick locks hard enough to rip out a chunk of hair and cause the man to let out a cry of pain. This caused his mouth to open and allowed a window of opportunity for Hannibal to shove his cock in. For a moment, Will considered biting him but knew better. As much as he hated when Hannibal got this way, he absolutely adored it as well.

* * *

“Ms. Lounds…”

“Freddie is fine.” She said glancing around the house. She’d only seen it from the outside, even with a high powered camera or binoculars it didn’t do it justice from the outside while she spied. “Lovely home.”

“What do you want?”

“Not even going to offer me a drink?”

“What would be the point? You wouldn’t be able to taste it.”

“Touche.” Freddie replied in a bland voice, not willing to allow Bedelia to know that she’d gotten to her with that remark. “I just need to ask about your attack.”

“My attack, despite my own wishes, was released online. Or, leaked, rather.” Bedelia said, “Everything I remember is in that report.”

“Even the wendigos?” Freddie asked. Bedelia looked at her, for a very split second there was surprise then understanding then annoyance. It was all there and just from that, Freddie knew that Bedelia was aware of what she was speaking of but also going to attempt to deny it.

“What are wendigos?” Bedelia asked, shutting the door and limping towards the kitchen. Freddie was surprised at her progress as well. Not that it was super easy to recover from a complete tongue removal but she imagined it would be a lot worse to lose a leg. Harder to go out and face the public. It was something that would get direct stares at all times. Even if people knew she’d lost her tongue, at this point a lot of people also doubted it since she spoke and looked fairly normal until opening her mouth to show people the deformity that lay behind her teeth.

“The creatures you saw when you were drugged and forced to eat your own leg.”

“Did they force you to swallow your own tongue?” Bedelia snapped turning briefly to look at Freddie as she followed behind into the kitchen.

“Possibly, but it wouldn’t have been easy for me to chew and swallow it without choking…honestly I don’t remember…”

* * *

Hannibal had Will pressed back into the wall, pinned there, as he thrust in and out of Will’s mouth and throat like it was any other orifice on the man’s body that he could penetrate. Will was gagging, choking, and occasionally groaning around him. Like the well trained pet and sub that he was, he wasn’t trying to fight this. It would not be his only punishment that night, in fact, this wasn’t a punishment at all. Not for him. No matter how rough and demanding it got, Will enjoyed this and always had. He was unable to hide it from his Master, even if he’d tried to hide it at first. Will was getting too edgy, too vengeful. Hannibal didn’t have enough against Freddie Lounds to kill her or want her dead, even if Will did and he didn’t want to risk the man running off to do it on his own. Since that were the case, he was going to have to wear down his energy so he just didn’t have the strength to leave on his own.

“That’s a good boy…far better use…for that mouth.” He panted, stroking Will’s hair back from his eyes to look into him. His hand came around to the back of Will’s head. The hair he’d yanked out had been rough enough that the skin had torn and there was some blood there. This caused Hannibal to groan as he got it on his fingers and brought it to his mouth to get a bit of a taste. Will jerked in pain as the wound was irritated but never attempted to push Hannibal away or get him to stop doing what he was doing. “You will…obey me. Understood? You are not…to kill Freddie Lounds.”

Will growled around his cock when he heard that, only for Hannibal to shove down his throat completely until Will’s nose and face was pressed up into his pubic hair and skin. Hannibal kept him pinned there as his cock throbbed. Closer and closer to release. He knew well how much of this Will could stand before passing out and his climax would happen sooner than Will could lose that much oxygen.

“I am….serious…William…” Hannibal panted. He let out another loud groan as he came, his cum spilling directly down Will’s throat into his stomach. A fist pounding against the wall softly as his hips rocked a bit and he continued to keep Will pinned against the wall. He didn’t attempt to move back until his cock started to soften and then he pulled out. Will collapsed to the floor completely, coughing and loudly gasping in air, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. “Get up, we are far from finished here.”

* * *

“Wendigos are myths, Freddie.” Bedelia said, taking a seat at the table with her freshly poured glass of wine. Only one. Freddie still hadn’t been offered one and though she was tempted to pour one herself out of spite, she really didn’t have the time for that. Instead, she just joined Bedelia at the table and sat down across from her.

“Then why did we both see them?” Freddie asked.

“Who said I did?”

“Your brief reaction when I asked about them out there in the hall says you did.” Freddie said, “Let me guess. A table spread with all sorts of food. Most of it human meat but some other things, fruits and vegetables, other garnish. A large wendigo at one end of the table and a smaller, less complete one at the other end. They toasted with blood, drank it, and immediately started to fuck each other before morphing back into Will and Hannibal.” Bedelia sat there, staring at her almost as if she was in disbelief before gulping down the large glass of wine in one breath. It was almost as if she was reliving what Freddie said as she spoke it.

“Folie Au Deux.” Bedelia muttered.

“That only works if for one, we have a deep connection and relationship with each other, or two, we were both there for the same event at the same time.” Freddie said.

“Not necessarily-”

“Cut the bullshit Bedelia.” Freddie snapped. “You damn well saw them shapeshift into wendigos and thanks to the drugs they gave both of us, we hallucinated the rest of the stuff.”

“Fine fine, lets just say that was real and it didn’t just manifest due to our pain and terror and…anything else we were experiencing that night. Who cares? They are gone now, they can’t come back here or-”

“They came back before.”

“They won’t again.”

“Why not?”

“Get out of my house.” Bedelia ordered, “You are lucky that I let you in this long and this is not something I want to think about or speak of, ever again. That trash book you wrote won’t help either. I surmise it will be the last book you ever write. One of them is going to come eat you.”

“Not if I’m prepared for it they won’t.”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Bedelia screeched at her. Freddie glared at her and got up. Her head, mouth, and throat throbbed in complete agony. At least, now, she had it somewhat confirmed that someone else saw these things. Saw what Hannibal and Will could become. If she had to make a guess, there was something going on where Will may not have been aware he could do it or was doing it but Hannibal, he was the one in control. Since they were literal monsters they needed to be stopped and if they were going to come after her, she damn well intended to be prepared.

* * *

Will was tied face down to the bed. Stripped down to make every inch of his skin accessible to be punished. Hannibal had started with the whip but Will didn’t seem to want to relent. Even more concerning, he’d started to transform during the entire process. Hannibal had known then, he had to step his game up. Though they didn’t talk much about these abilities, about the second forms they both could quite literally take, they definitely knew about them. The problem in all of this was in order for them to ultimately control themselves and stay hidden they would need human flesh. The lucky part was that Hannibal could transform himself at will which made hunting easy. Will had yet to gain control of that part he was still too weak. He needed more flesh to become completely whole.

As of now, Freddie’s book did not worry him. Humans as a whole widely disbelieved the notion that creatures like them even existed. There were not many but they were around. Mostly kept to themselves. Any person who did try to prove it or even insist it was real, was written off as a nutjob. It would not be any different for Freddie, especially not for Freddie. People already didn’t listen to her, this would just drive her credibility even further down. That was, if he could stop Will from losing his mind and returning to her to finish the job. He understood the draw, he understood the intense malice Will felt towards her but she was going to have to be the one to get away.

“Will…you need to calm yourself.”

There wasn’t any intelligible words. Just growls and grunts, snorts and an angered roar. The antlers starting to sprout from his head, not fully but enough to be noticed. Hannibal tacked him down onto the bed, jamming two fingers into Will’s ass. He started to manipulate them, fucking them in and out roughly. If he could wear Will down to the point that his energy was gone, he’d stop transforming. Will had not cum yet so that was the next goal. As Hannibal worked his fingers he also licked at the new open cuts on the man’s back that the whip had left.

“Calm, my pet.” Hannibal purred, “Calm and I will allow you to hunt with me next time but Freddie Lounds will not be on the menu.” Will snarled and clawed at the bed angrily, his hips jerking up towards Hannibal, his head twisting to the side trying to get a glimpse of him. Hannibal ignored this and kept working his fingers, pressing them against the man’s prostate and massaging it firmly. Will hadn’t been far from the edge, not with that blow job and rough treatment (not to mention the punishment) so it was only moment before he had cum. There was a loud roar, one that shook the walls due to intensity. Will twisted and shook but, as soon as it had finished, he started to shift back to his human form and his eyes started to flutter shut.

Hannibal stayed there, working his digits until Will had gone still. His breathing regulated. He had fallen asleep. He removed his fingers and stood up, taking in a deep breath. He’d never tried to have a pet like this before, spend time with another wendigo, or transform another human. He hadn’t known what to expect and there wasn’t as if there were help or a manual to read. He had to figure this out as he went along, and he had to do it well, because there was no telling what would happen if they were actually found out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is like a ton of mixed lore on Wendigos and though the base lore is all the same or similar there are a TON of variations about their powers, how they change, what can kill them, yadda yadda yadda, so this is all just a jumble of stuff I read and stuff I made up. Enjoy.

Freddie was sure something was up now. Bedelia wouldn’t even talk about what she saw but she knew that it had been seen. Instead of discussing the horrors of it, she’d dismissed her entirely. She also knew that everything was related to wendigos tied back into them. If this was the case it was going to benefit her to research them. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have the time. After Will and Hannibal’s attack she had filed several lawsuits with several people. The Lecter estate, some of which was controlled by the government here, as well as Will Graham and the FBI. Which also meant she had money. Her second book added in additional revenue, not to mention her publication. Even though a nice chunk of it had to go to medical bills, she was in no way hurting for money.

Research was hard at first. Most of the time when she searched anything on the internet she came up with lore from television shows and fandom wikis. Though she was sure it was based somewhere in truth, ultimately the shows were fictional and she didn’t think any of that would help against real wendigos. Of course, this wasn’t anything she could share with anyone considering that it would make her sound insane. Well, more insane. People already thought she was insane. Didn’t matter too much to her since she had money and also had the evidence to prove herself right.

Finally, after nearly a week she came across an old book for sale on some bizarre occult eBay type website. It had a bunch of information on all sorts of legendary creatures. Including a good portion on wendigos. The seller wanted a lot for it, a ridiculous amount. It was a good thing she had that amount and could easily afford to part with it. The book was shipped first class and had arrived about a day later for her to read. There was a bunch of information in it, especially about how to fight and killer supernatural creatures, but she merely skimmed that part. She was drawn right into the section about the wendigos.

Wendigos were created by the bite of another wendigo. This book claimed that the majority of the time this happened the person (victim) didn’t live long enough to feel the effects of the bite and were usually devoured. The other way for them to be created was a human consuming human flesh. The book specified more than once. A specific indication of surviving on human flesh for a period of time in order to transform. Those were the most pure of the wendigos. The most evil and powerful.

The book also explained that when pure (as opposed to created) they were very powerful. Could move quickly and in the shadows. Some, it said, even had the power to bend space and time in order to get to their desired victims more easily, making them almost unstoppable. They were easily able to manipulate and hypnotize their victims. That certainly explained how Hannibal was so powerful. It did not explain how he fed others humans and they didn’t transform themselves. Or maybe they had. Maybe that’s why he was able to control them in such a manner, then eventually evade them.

The book only indicated that one would have to survive on flesh. Simply eating it a few times didn’t seem to be enough. Actual survival. At some point Hannibal must have done that but it was almost impossible to tell when and there was no way Will had. Which meant Will would have had to have been bitten, but when?

* * *

> _Will_ entered _Hannibal’s office just as fatigued and confused as he always was. He hadn’t been sleeping. Or at least sleeping well. A lot of his sleep was walking and this always left him more tired in the morning. He’d sometimes hear his name being called, or so he thought, but that could have just been a part of the dreams. Something was always behind him, trying to catch up. A big, black,_ stag _of some type. The only reason he hadn’t told Hannibal about this was_ because _of the fact that he’d only just met the guy. He figured telling him right after also shooting a man (even if it was in_ self defense _) would get him locked up in a room._
> 
> _This session was a bit different than the others. Something new. Hannibal had a cup of tea waiting for him when he came in. Normally he would have rejected the tea but for whatever_ reason _it seemed like just what he needed_ in _the moment. He sat down and picked it up, inhaling the scent. He looked at Hannibal and took a few sips before setting it back down on the dish it had been set on and setting that beside him. Hannibal waited for him patiently to finish not being in a huge hurry just observing._
> 
> _“How have you been sleeping?” Hannibal asked._
> 
> _“Not well.” Will_ replied _and chuckled bitterly, “Been having…dreams.”_
> 
> _“Perfectly normal, though I am assuming what you mean is disturbing dreams or even nightmares? I would be concerned if you did not have them after all you have been through.” He said, his voice soothing, very calm. Will_ looked _at him and absent-mindedly grabbed the cup of tea again and took a few more sips._
> 
> _“_ Yes _but…they aren’t nightmares about Hobbs or any of that. I wouldn’t even say they are nightmares really. Just weird.” He shrugged and took a few more sips of the tea then set it down again barely even realizing he was doing it_ any more _. For the first time ever he was holding Hannibal’s gaze and not wavering. There was something not right about this, was his skin turning black? Will blinked and rubbed his eyes._
> 
> _“Weird as in how?” Hannibal asked._
> 
> _“Giant thing…following me. Like a…buck or_ stag _. All black. I think it…knows my name.” He said. Despite Hannibal’s skin most definitely become black as night, he didn’t feel afraid. In fact, he felt_ more calm _than he ever did and he didn’t turn away. Slowly but surely, antlers began to grow from his forehead. Large ones. His eyes turning black then glowing red. He even grew in size a bit, his clothes dissolving. Will_ rubbed _his eyes once more._
> 
> _“Is that so?”_
> 
> _“Yes….” Will_ said _his word slurring very noticeably as it did. “It’s you…is_ n’t _it?”_
> 
> _“No need to be afraid William, you’ll understand in_ time but, unfortunately _it has to be a very rough_ start. _” Hannibal said. He moved in and the room grew icy cold, Will could hear the wind howling in the distance…_

* * *

Will sat straight up in bed, holding his neck. It stung, and deep throbbing agonizing sting. He’d been bitten there once, by Hannibal. Nearly died. Then it was just over. Or so he thought. This dream was one he had repeatedly and he didn’t know what it meant. It was probably just a dream, though, not a memory. If he even tried to entertain the idea that it was more than that, he also wanted to scream and he knew if he started, the screams would never stop. He looked over at Hannibal in bed next to him, brushing some hair back from his face gently.

He got up and pulled on some boxers and then slipped his feet into the slippers by the bed before heading out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen. He looked around for a moment and found some fresh meat in the fridge. When did that happen? Why? There was also some leftovers of some meal that he didn’t remember eating. It was good as anything and since he also knew Hannibal had cooked it, it would be too bad to reheat. He took the covered dish out of the fridge and moved about the kitchen to prepare the food, wondering when all of this had happened in the first place.

* * *

“Do you see?” It was Hannibal’s voice but his lips weren’t moving. They didn’t need to. Not when they were in this form. “What is it you see?”

Will turned his head to look over Hannibal’s full form. Large and black with cloven hooves and devastatingly sharp antlers. He still wasn’t complete. His transformation. Close but not exact. He maintained his normal human size and his antlers were half the size of what Hannibal’s were. Something in him told him that he would get there soon, very soon, there was just a little more work to do then they’d be somewhat equal to each other. He already knew that in this he’d always be the beta but he was okay with that because he knew it meant being protected.

“I see…food.” He muttered. In front of him there was a house. He wasn’t sure how they’d gotten here or even where they were. His mind was blurry but he saw a house. More accurately the frame of it. Inside he could see the red heated outline of dinner. A human. Female. Yes definitely a female. It was cold but he didn’t mind, in fact, it seemed that he thrived the most in temperatures such as this. “We need to get it.”

“How?”

“Get inside.” He insisted, not exactly having a plan for how to do that. He failed to see how it mattered what they did. She was dinner and they were going to have their dinner. He stepped forward, still a bit shaky on his own hooves when his arm was grabbed. Hannibal shook his head and motioned in front of them. The air in Will’s direct line of sight started to warp and bend. In a blink of an eye it was done and they were both inside. It was considerably warmer in there. He did not like this.

“How did you-“

“Now is not the time.” Hannibal said, there were things he was just too young to understand. Too weak. Though he had been at this himself for decades the effort and energy it took to bend time and space was something that Will would have yet to learn. May not ever fully grasp but Hannibal had faith in him. “We have to take her, or she’ll turn.” He tilted his head up they could heard footsteps above them.

“Turn?”

“Yes, turn Wendigo. I assure you that is not something you want.” Hannibal said, taking a step forward towards the stairs. Will put a hand out on his arm to stop him, squeezing it softly. He glanced around, sniffing at the air. Something seemed off. Hannibal looked at him but didn’t attempt to wrench away yet either.

“She was here.”

“Yes, Freddie. Your senses are improving at least.” Hannibal said, not at all sounding surprised by this.

“Why was she here?” Will growled.

“Ms. Lounds is in everyone’s business, I am unsure as to why you are surprised by this.” Hannibal replied, “Bedelia was one of our victims, but still alive. Do you think she would not want to interview such a person?” Will’s lip twitched angrily.

“I say we let her turn.” Will argued, “Then maybe she’ll eat Freddie.”

“The more human flesh she consumes the stronger she will get, after this point.” Hannibal said, “I would like to prevent that.”

“Why? Afraid you can’t stop her?”

* * *

If Will had been bitten, and that was the only thing that made sense at this point, it must have been done very early on in his relationship with Hannibal. She supposed it didn’t matter when or even how it happened. Hannibal would have had the powers of manipulation on his side. Will probably wouldn’t have even been aware that he was bitten. Or when it had happened. Hannibal could have just explained it away as something that had happened to him accidentally on one of his frequent nightmare walks that he had in that time period. Something Freddie only learned about just recently when she’d acquired some files she wasn’t supposed to have.

No, it didn’t really matter. The point was that after he had been bitten Hannibal had still been serving him human flesh. Getting him more and more powerful. Hannibal had not bitten anyone else. At least not anyone else who was also still alive. Except…maybe Bedelia. So he had taken her leg but…had anything else happened? Freddie searched her memory for anything that may have been off. Other than the fact that the woman had been missing a leg. Yes, there had been a mark on her neck. She had tried to hide it by wearing some sort of gaudy diamond choker but it was there. Under there. She should have noticed this before now, why didn’t she? She had to go back there. She had no choice.

* * *

Hannibal never really had a clue how their feasting usually ended up as an all out fuck fest but he definitely didn’t have any complaints about it. Taking Bedelia down had been amusing. Much like the dance they had done the first time with Dolarhyde they were getting better at it. Far more coordinated. To be fair, she had been painfully easy prey. Will had been reluctant because he wanted to leave her alive to consume Freddie but Hannibal, as the alpha, had far different plans for the woman. If there were going to be wendigos around he was going to choose who they were and what happened to them. He wasn’t exactly someone who wanted a large group of people to command. Just a few important and close companions. Will was the first in a long time.

Now, there they were, coated in her blood. Will on all fours in front while Hannibal fucked him hard from behind. The animals howls and grunts from Will’s throat were like a symphony as his large cock slammed in and out of the tight little ass in front of him. HIs hands gripping Will’s budding antlers almost as if they were the reigns on a horse. Riding him and taking him for all he was worth. It was times like these when it was a struggle to remain dominant. Will got quite defiant when he didn’t get his way.

Yes, he had helped taken down Bedelia but it had been against his wishes so now he wanted to be on top. He wanted to be the one doing the fucking. Hannibal would not allow him that control as he still needed to learn his place. He yanked back on Will’s antlers as he really started to pound into him. One hand leaving the horns to reach under Will and stroke his cock roughly. Tugging on it and leaning down to growl dominantly into his ear. Will snarled back at him still trying to put up a fight. His ass clenching and milking Hannibal’s cock in a pleasurable yet painful way that drove him right over the edge. Will was soon to follow, crying out and cumming into Hannibal’s hand. Something which he greedily licked up, loving the taste of his pet, his love…and perhaps even his murder husband as Freddie had once written.

Hannibal collapsed onto of Will, trying to catch his breath. Will let out a low whine and struggled for a moment before shoving Hannibal back and sitting up just to glare at him. Hannibal did not move from where he was laying on his back. Still licking up what remnants of cum he could from his large, black, almost claw like hand.

“Why do we always do things your way? Huh?” He pouted.

“Because my way ensures we do not get caught.” Hannibal said, “I know you very much wish to see Ms. Lounds get her comeuppance and trust me, it’s coming. You just need to be patient.”

“I am done with being patient!” Will roared, this time, instead of communicating via thought he vocalized. HIs wendigo throat positively reinforcing his power of the new beastly form that Hannibal had gifted him with not too long ago. Being more powerful, he didn’t even flinch but he imagined that sound would be quite terrifying for a human being. It was loud enough that he didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching the stairs, someone had already entered the house.

* * *

Freddie was well aware that coming to Bedelia’s house this time of night could be a bad idea, and probably was. She didn’t intend to really confront her, more just spy on her. Sneaking around in the dark was always something she had been good at and picking locks was second nature to her. The entire house was dark so she figured she could slip in, look around for anything weird and slip back out again. If Bedelia was turning into one of those things she wanted to be the first to know, and record it. Which was why she was filming the entire trip. It was around the time she had entered that she heard some loud booming, almost roar of a sound. So deep and powerful she couldn't even understand it, that was if it was in English. A hand came up to cover one of her ears but, she’d definitely recorded it, that was for sure.

Then there was some sort of scuffle upstairs. She paused and ducked around the corner and behind the wall there. It sounded like something was headed down them and she certainly didn’t want to be caught if she was right about that. Maybe Bedelia really was a wendigo now. Maybe she had regrown her leg. She took a deep breath and turned the night vision feature on so she could see better in almost the pitch black darkness and two figures came down the stairs. Two completely naked and obviously male wendigos. A coppery smell lingered around them, a strong one. Blood. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from being too loud as she filmed.

The smaller one, Will, headed right out of the door without a further thought like he was upset. The Hannibal wendigo paused and turned to look in her direction, right into the camera. The night vision filter made his demonic eyes glow even brighter. She started to shake a bit, he could definitely see her, there was no doubt about that. He grinned at her, showing off a mouthful of razor sharp fangs before stepping out of the house behind Will. The door shutting quite a few moments later, of it’s own accord, there was no way Hannibal had done it because she could already see him outside through the window catching up to Will.

“Fuck…” she gasped. Immediately she rounded the corner and dashed upstairs to see exactly what they had been doing.

* * *

“You are aware that there are very few people with a motive to kill that woman and we’d be the first on the list.” Will pointed out as Hannibal put an arm around him and started to stroke his antlers soothingly. He didn’t know why or how he could feel that but he could and it always seemed to calm him.

“I am aware.” Hannibal whispered. Now that he had fed and gotten some of his energy back it was an easy matter to transport them both to the house where they had been living in France. When they appeared there, they were both in human form, still naked of course and streaked with blood. Hannibal headed for the bathroom, as was routine for them. They didn’t hunt like this often, they couldn’t. It was too risky but when they did there was always some ritual to follow after and of course, Will was right behind him as he started the water for a shower.

“And you aren’t worried?” Will asked him, he was a bit dizzy after traveling like that. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it but the quick movements and sudden jumps through time and space certainly explained how Hannibal had killed for so many years beyond detection of normal law enforcement. He had to lean against the wall for a moment and Hannibal came over to help him into the shower.

“Just trust me. Everything will come together soon enough. You’ll see. I think you’ll be pleased.” He grinned.

* * *

It was the next morning, after Will had woken up, that he stumbled out of bed to take a piss and brush his teeth. After lazily pulling on some boxers he stumbled down into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hannibal was making breakfast. All of it just as normal as any day, as if they hadn’t jumped through space and landed half way across the world to kill Bedelia the night before.

“What’s for breakfast?” Will asked then covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. Hannibal didn’t answer him. Instead he picked up the black case which held his iPad and set it down on the table in front of Will. Usually this meant that he wanted Will to read, look at, or watch something so he picked it up and opened the case, turning it on. He was taken right to a headline article in the Washington Times about Freddie Lounds being arrested for the murder of Bedelia Du Maurier. He started to grin.

“I told you I had everything taken care of, now, how would you like your eggs?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
